User talk:Kaadenald
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fan:Digimon Frontier Guardians/Mechadramon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo205 (Talk) 23:50, February 27, 2012 >:( Okay, that's not funny! I work hard on all my ideas! Not funny putting it ON MY PAGE! Instead of the talk page! Pikatwig 00:04, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Don't put stuff on my page! It's MY page! You will be in big trouble if you do it again! Pikatwig 00:08, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I AM MAD NOW! Take a look at this page : Fan:Flamemon! That's an original Digimon I made! Pikatwig 00:13, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Flamemon has no connections to Tai at all! The Crest Courage is there to make him look cool! Plus Samuarimon isn't even his natural Digivolution! It's Armor Digivolving/ Digi-Xros with Shurimon. Pikatwig 00:27, February 28, 2012 (UTC) You are in trouble now! User:KrytenKoro is an admin! He can block you! I suggest you just leave me alone! Pikatwig 00:28, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, look! Other things inspire my ideas! Digimon Tamers inspired me to make Flamemon. Another user inspired me to make the Digi-Ranger series. Just stop criticizing me. Okay? Pikatwig 00:32, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Are you saying, I'm a waste of living life?! Dude, I try hard with my ideas, hoping some people would like them! Just leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone! Pikatwig 00:37, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Let me guess, everything I do, your going to undo maybe a minute later! Pikatwig 00:47, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :| Um, if I were you, I would realize it's time to stop! You keep messing with an admin! The big scary guy, who can block anyone, for any amount of time! Pikatwig 00:49, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Dude, I know it's your talk page! But changing what someone else typed is against rules. Pikatwig 00:55, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::You're being a lonny head! Instead of hyperventilating about this, just go and do constructive work. Pikatwig 00:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :::You're being really annoying right now! I try to tell you what you're doing wrong and trying to help you! But you keep treating me like an antagonist, to any heroes. Just STOP! Pikatwig 01:01, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Fine let me spell this out for you. #You, changing what I type on your talk page is against rules! #Stop undoing my request for backup! #I'm trying to just get back to my life on here! #Just try your own fan things. Okay? Pikatwig 01:04, February 28, 2012 (UTC) How would you like it if I did it to you! Pikatwig 01:13, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Seriously, how helping him would be supporting uncreative work? And how are his works an insult to the franchise? Please, respect other people's fan fictions. 01:45, February 28, 2012 (UTC)/22:45, February 27, 2012 (Brasília) Block You have been blocked for an indefinite amount of time for intimidating another user. If you wish to discuss your block or guarantee that we can trust that you'll never do that again, please do it on this talk page. :Also, you can remove anything you say on any talk page, but you can't remove what other people write on ANY talk page. It's Wikia-wide policy. 01:45, February 28, 2012 (UTC)/22:45, February 27, 2012 (Brasília) ::You've had your ability to edit your talk page revoked because you keep vandalizing other editor's comments. Looking at the edit history, you've been warned about this several times, so this is permanent. 21:59, February 29, 2012 (UTC)